Forgotten
by Rebecca J. McKeller
Summary: Someone from Vala's past returns... Some DV as well as some Sam/Vala friendship. Written for my own amusement, but reviews are welcomed :-D *Abandoned*
1. Prologue

Vala Mal Doran hid in the smallest corner of her modest home. She shivered in fear, though it was more for her family she worried. Within moments she was being held still by a Jaffa. She struggled to break free, but his strength was far greater tha her own. She screamed when the Goa'uld in front of her exclaimed, "I have chosen."

She blacked out for a period of time she had yet to determine. When she regained consciousness, she heard another voice coming out of her mouth. It was deep and angry. She heard herself give the order to kill all who resisted. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. She couldn't move her own fingers or wink her own eye. She'd been taken over entirely.

She did all she could, which wasn't much. She looked out at the people of her village, seeing what Qetesh was seeing. She focused on each person, searching for two in particular. Searching unsuccessfully. They weren't there. Qetesh must have ordered them dead before she'd awoken. She wanted to cry, but she no longer would tears form in the eyes that used to be hers.

Without them, what would be her motivation to fight? She didn't like Qetesh or want to be part of it, but the two people she'd cared about the most were gone. There was no way they could have escaped. The Goa'uld won without a fight.


	2. Return of Something New

"Unauthorized gate activation."

The alarm sounded and it wasn't long before General Landry and three-fifths of SG-1 reached the control room. Teal'c was off-world and Cam was off-duty for a few days. Walter looked up from the screen.

"We are receiving a video transmission, sir."

The general nodded for him to connect.

The screen flickered and a young girl's image appeared on the screen. Her green eyes were determined and a frown crossed her face. She sniffed before speaking.

"She can't be more than eighteen," Sam noted.

"Please let me through," the girl said, in a pathetic tone. "I am alone and unarmed. I just need to speak with you. Please. I promise, I wish you no harm."

The team looked at each other and shrugged. The general spoke first.

"Let her in," he said, "but have defenses ready, just in case."

The iris opened and sure enough, only the girl walked through. She saw that she was surrounded by men with guns and froze, not daring to take another step.

One of the men searched her backpack, but found it merely contained a small teddy bear, a few clothes and some vanity items. She was dressed as though she belonged in the 1950's; a light purple T-shirt, with a darker purple skirt, falling just below her knees. Her shoes were white Mary-Jane-style heels. It was determined rather quickly that she'd told the truth. She was unarmed.

The girl tightened the pale ribbon which held her black hair in a high ponytail and watched as the general ordered his men to stand down. She still did not speak and waited as Landry approached her. She looked rather scared as he came closer.

"Welcome to Earth," he said, extending his hand. Timidly, she accepted the handshake.

"Thank you," she replied. She swung her backpack around her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip. "To be honest," she said, "I came here because I heard that," she hesitated, "I heard that you have Qetesh," she finished. "I need to see her."

Everyone froze. "You're a Goa'uld," Daniel said as he walked into the room. Immediately the guns went back up.

A look off offense and fear crossed the girl's face. "I most certainly am not! I despise the Goa'uld!"

Daniel looked at her skeptically. "Then why do you want to see Qetesh? And what makes you think we have her, or even know where she is?" Of course they knew, but for security reasons, they wouldn't tell her until they were sure she could be trusted.

"I heard from a few reliable sources that she was seen with you. Please? I just need to see her. It's important." There was a faint glint of desperation in her eyes.

Daniel approached the girl slowly. He cleared his throat. "Qetesh is dead," he said.

Suddenly the fear on her face was replaced with utter terror. Her eyes filled with tears. "She is...dead?"

"She was killed by the Tok'ra several years ago."

In a flash, new hope dawned in her eyes. "The Tok'ra?" she asked, a glimmer of hope returning to her expression. Daniel nodded. "Then," she hesitated, "what of the host? The Tok'ra don't kill the host!" She sounded almost too enthusiastic.

Daniel and General Landry exchanged a look. The general swallowed.

"Please tell me she is still alive!" the girl exclaimed, almost begging. "Please tell me Vala is alive!"

"She is," Landry nodded.

The girl suppressed a big grin. "May I please see her?"

"Why?" Daniel asked. He knew Vala had a shady past at best, and he was worried this girl wasn't as innocent as she looked. How could she be if she had been friends with Vala?

She cleared her throat. "I can't tell you." She looked at the ground.

Still looking in from the control room, Sam turned to look at Vala. "Do you know her?" she asked.

Vala shook her head, wracking her memory trying to remember her face. There was something familiar about her, but she couldn't say she'd known her - at least not in recent years.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

Biting her lip again, she responded, "On my planet, they call me Natalie."

"That's not a very alien name," Vala commented from the other room.

"On your planet?" the general asked. "What planet is that?"

"I cannot tell you that, either. It is against our laws. For our security. To tell you would be to commit treason."

"Wait," Daniel said, picking up on something. "You said Natalie was the name you went by on your planet. Is that not your name?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "My planet is a lot like yours in some ways, names being one of them. But to tell the truth, while I have grown up there, I was born somewhere else. I adopted the name Natalie as I was accepted into their world."

"What is your real name?" Daniel asked.

"The name I was given when I was born was Nalia."

Vala gasped and her face turned pale. Sam rushed to catch her before she passed out.

"I take it you do know her?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Vala replied, but said nothing more. She steadied herself. "Can it really be her?" she whispered so softly Sam could not hear. She stared at the girl, studying her features. "Impossible."


	3. Revelations

"Please, can I see Vala?" Nalia asked again.

The general and Daniel exchanged looks, unsure what to tell her. From behind them, Sam came jogging up the ramp.

"Sir," she said, waiting to speak.

General Landry turned to face her. "Yes, Colonel?"

"Vala wants to meet her," she said in a rather hushed tone.

Nalia hadn't been intended to hear this comment, but a small smile formed on her pale face to indicate that she had anyway. Still, she remained quiet.

Landry thought for a moment before turning back to face Nalia. "You'll need to be checked out by Doctor Lam," he said. "Once you're done in the infirmary, we'll arrange a meeting between the two of you."

Nalia's grin widened with victory and excitement. She hopped behind Daniel as he led her toward the infirmary.

"How do you and Vala know each other?" he asked.

"I told you, I can't tell you that."

Still sceptical, he kept pressing. "Why not?"

Nalia avoided looking him in the eye. "I'm not sure she wants anyone to know."

"Then why did you come? If you thought she wouldn't want to see you."

She sighed. "Because I wanted to make sure she was okay. It's been so long since I saw her... I missed her."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. Much as he'd grown to care for his fellow SG-1 team member, he'd never really learned much about her past. He assumed she'd never grown close to anyone, but it seemed she and this girl had been very close at one point. At least from what she was saying.

That's when he saw it; the resemblance between Vala and Nalia. Their hair, their skin, the same sparkle in their eyes.

"Are you two related?" he asked. He'd heard no mention of a family besides her parents, but he presumed it was possible she'd never told any of them. She didn't like to disclose much personal information, usually choosing innuendo and humor instead of any deep feelings.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I was just noticing, you look a lot like her."

Nalia blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I told you, I can't tell you how we know each other. That doesn't change just because you see a few similarities in our appearances."

Her tone was much firmer than Daniel had expected. He decided to drop the subject for the moment, but secretly decided Nalia was likely Vala's cousin. Otherwise, he was certain, Jacek would have mentioned her during his visit. After all, he'd done everything else to try to endear his daughter to him. He dropped off Nalia with Doctor Lam and went straight to Vala's quarters to check up on her.

He knocked on the door, but got no reply. He knocked harder the second time and called, "Vala? It's me, Daniel. Can we talk for a minute?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone," Sam responded from behind him, causing him to jump slightly.

Daniel nodded, but as soon as Sam was gone, he let himself into Vala's quarters. This wasn't something he usually did, but perhaps working with her so long had caused him to pick up a few of her tricks.

Vala was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at something she was holding, a small smile across her face. He cleared his throat and she jumped, not used to her keen senses letting her down. She shoved whatever it was into her pocket.

"Come for some fun, darling?" she asked, leaning back on the bed and winking.

He ignored her flirtations and took a seat next to her. "Who's Nalia?" he asked, straight to the point.

She bit her lower lip, unsure whether or not to tell him. She chose the latter and tried her best to distract him the only way she knew how.

"That's not really why you came here," she said, running a hand up his shirt. He batted it away.

"Vala, be serious," he replied.

"I am serious, Darling."

"Vala," he scolded in a father-like tone.

She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "She's just someone I used to know," she replied, her voice distant and her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"It seems like she was more than just an acquaintance."

Vala sighed. "She was."

"So who is she?"

"If I tell you that, where will the mystery be in our relationship?" she asked, forcing her mischievous smile to cross her face.

"Vala, why won't you tell me?"

Vala stood and crossed the room to her mirror. She began fiddling with her hair. She'd left it down today, but she decided that was a mistake and started dividing it into pigtails, which she tied with bright pink elastics. She was silent until finally Daniel got up and left.

She was sure she was home free until she heard a soft knock. She hesitated before opening it, but it was apparent now that if it was Daniel again, he could just let himself in, so she thought she'd spare herself the annoyance of knowing someone had stolen one of her tricks – though on any other day, she'd probably be proud of him – and opened it herself.

"Sam?" Vala exclaimed, trying not to show her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you seemed really caught off-guard by Nalia's arrival. I came to make sure you were okay. May I come in?"

Vala moved away from the door to allow Sam passage. She finished tying her second pigtail before sitting next to her friend.

"I'm fine," Vala said before Sam could speak.

Sam chuckled. "Okay," she replied, disbelievingly.

"What?" Vala asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You almost passed out when she spoke her name. Now you've locked yourself in this room and you only answered because you thought I was Daniel."

Vala opened her mouth to speak, but realized for once she was speechless. She leaned her head on her hand. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something," she hesitated. This wasn't something she normally did. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Sam nodded. "Of course."

Vala smiled, but it wasn't really a happy smile. It was there more as a product of her discomfort. "The last time I saw Nalia, she was only thirteen months old. That's why I didn't recognize her right away."

Sam's brow furrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"When the Goa'uld arrived on my planet, when I was taken as a host, I thought she'd been killed. Until today, I never thought she'd made it out."

Sam was dying to ask how they had known each other, but she didn't dare interrupt. Vala never told anyone about her personal life prior to being taken by Qetesh.

Vala took a deep breath. "I wasn't always like this," she said, with an ironic smile. "I was engaged to a man named Novim. We were ready to settle down and live the lives our parents wanted for us. I suppose we were never really traditional, but we never dreamed bigger than a modest home with nice furnishings and life on a farm, as his parents had. He was a kind and gentle man and had a sense of humor too. I loved him."

She paused again. She'd suppressed his memory for so long that it was difficult to talk about him, even after all this time.

"As I said, we weren't really traditional," she began again, "because our daughter was born shortly after our engagement became official."

It wasn't hard to put everything together once she said that. "Nalia is your daughter?" Sam asked.

Vala looked up, looking her in the eye for the first time. "Yes."

Sam was completely taken aback. She'd always thought that Adria had been Vala's first and only child, but now she knew that assumption was incorrect.

Sam pulled her into a hug, realizing it must have been hard thinking for so many years that her daughter had been killed – especially being the host to the one she thought was responsible for such a loss. In that moment, she found herself with a new respect for Vala.

"Just don't tell anyone, please."

Sam nodded in response, though she couldn't help wondering why Vala wanted to keep this a secret.


	4. Reunion

****Hope you like this...I'm not too sure about it...Any ideas are welcomed ****J********

"Told you nothing was wrong with me!" Nalia exclaimed after about three hours of tests and examinations of her health. "People aren't allowed to travel off-world unless they're in perfect health," she stated, rolling her eyes. "Can I see Vala now?" She was growing even more impatient.

Dr. Lam closed the chart, resisting the urge to roll her eyes back at the young girl. "The general is on his way here to get you. I don't know where you're going."

Nalia bounced as she waited on the bed, blowing a stray hair out of her face. When General Landry entered the room, she immediately hopped to her feet and stood straight. She heard him say to a few other patients, "At ease."

He strolled over to her and she looked at him with hopeful eyes that made her look as though she was still just a toddler. "Do I get to see Vala?" she asked.

The general gave her a somewhat suspicious look, then nodded. "We're going to monitor your conversation."

"Why?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Just for security reasons."

"That's not necessary," she replied.

"Even so," he said, not finishing the sentence.

"Alright," she scoffed. She supposed as long as she got to see Vala, it would be alright.

She was led through a door labelled 'Briefing Room 4'. She felt a rush in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't figure out if it was fear or excitement. Vala wasn't there yet, so she took a seat and began spinning around as she waited. The general left and she was alone in the room. She knew there was a security camera, but that didn't bother her much.

Still spinning, she softly began singing a song she vaguely remembered from childhood, barely recognizing it was in another language. Her voice was smooth and vibrated through the room, bouncing off the walls to create a minor echo.

Vala opened the door to hear the beautiful sound of Nalia's singing and stood silently in the doorway until the song was finished. Then she cleared her throat and closed the door. Nalia spun back to face her and jumped to her feet.

Nalia smiled timidly. Vala returned the grin in a strange manner – it looked as though she was torn between pure happiness and mourning. Nalia extended her hand and Vala accepted the handshake. They took their seats across from one another and sat in silence for a few long moments.

Neither of them was used to being at a loss for words and the silence was clearly making them both incredibly uncomfortable. With anyone else, Vala would have been joking or teasing, but she knew better, in this case, than to do that.

Vala was the one to break the silence. "So," she began, "how've you been?"

Nalia snorted softly and replied, "I've been fine."

Vala nodded.

"What about you?"

She shrugged. "Very well, you know, all things considered." Vala smiled. "You remembered the song," she said.

"What?"

"The song you were singing when I came in."

"Oh, I was hoping you didn't hear that," Nalia blushed.

Vala smiled, her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth. Nalia sighed. "I used to sing that to you when you were a baby."

"Huh," Nalia replied. "Everyone always thought I'd made it up."

"Your grandmother did. She came up with it when I was a couple hours old."

Nalia smiled. "I like it."

Vala opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, then clamped it shut again before finally deciding to speak. "How did you escape?" she asked.

"Father left me in the woods before he was taken, trying to hide me in order to keep me safe," Nalia stated. "Alianna found me wandering by myself and took me with her." Vala looked startled when she heard the name she had long since forgotten. Alianna had once been her closest friend, like a sister to her, but Vala had assumed she had been killed in the same crusade as Nalia. "She knew you had been taken as host and she was sure Father had been killed. She hid me in an old cave, hidden by many rocks and trees that no one knew about." Vala knew about it. She and Alianna had gone there often as children. "Finally one night several weeks later, we were able to escape through the gate while the Jaffa guards were preoccupied with an escaped prisoner."

"Where did you go?" Vala asked.

"Well we didn't spend much time worrying about the address. The first combination that worked, we used. We ended up on this deserted planet, deep in the woods," she paused for a moment. "We were there for almost three months when someone else joined us. At first we feared we had been found, but it was our great fortune that it was a family on vacation. A little boy and his parents, gone on a camping trip. The boy, his name was David. He found me playing near a thorn bush one day and became worried that I was alone. He told his parents that I was sent to them to be their second child. Of course," she explained, "they eventually met up with Alianna. They were kind enough to allow us to join them and go to their planet. They adopted me and raised me as their child. They gave me the name Natalie so I would fit in."

"Alianna?"

"She came too. She's married now, with four children. Three boys and a girl."

She looked at her mother, realizing then how Daniel knew they were related. "What have you been up to? You know, for the last, oh, seventeen years. You can skip the parts with Qetesh, if you want."

"I will," Vala replied, anger resonating from the mention of the Goa'uld's name. "Well, I hooked up some sweet deals, but Daniel blew that for me, so then I started hanging out with SG-1," she said. "But then they weren't too fond of me, and in trying to help them, I ended up stranded in the Ori galaxy."

"The what?"

"A galaxy filled with religious zealots bent on domination of every human in the universe."

Nalia's eyes widened.

"I was impregnated by the Ori to sneak one of their own over the border into the Milky Way. Then finally after all that, I was allowed to join SG-1. We defeated the Ori, and now we travel the galaxy defeating bad guys and looking for treasures."

Nalia cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe that last one is just me," Vala winked.

"You had another child?" she squeaked.

Vala looked down. "She was never really my child," she replied. "She was the Ori in the body of a human. She shared my DNA, but nothing else."

Nalia wanted to know more, but she could see it would not be wise to ask. There was another silence.

"Mo—Vala?" Nalia asked, stuttering.

Vala blinked, feeling the same awkwardness that rang through Nalia's voice. "Mmm?"

"What happened to Father?"

Vala stiffened. "Qetesh killed him," she replied bitterly.


	5. Request

****This chapter is a bit short, but there's more coming soon!****

"You have a daughter?" Daniel asked as soon as Vala entered his office.

She looked at the floor, considering whether or not to leave. "How did you—"

"Your conversation with Nalia was being monitored," Daniel reminded her.

"Oh." She hadn't kept it hidden from him that long. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged and decided to leave. She didn't feel much like confrontation.

He didn't go after her, though even he wasn't sure why. He supposed it was because he was hoping she would come back and tell him everything herself out of her own free will.

Moments later, he heard footsteps skipping up to the door. He assumed Vala had returned but when he looked up, he saw a different brunette in the doorway.

"Nalia?" he said, confused. She was supposed to be in her quarters. They weren't sure if she was a security risk yet, so an officer had been posted outside her door. He noticed that she'd changed from her nineteen-fifties getup into a low-cut black t-shirt with a red tank underneath and a short denim skirt. Her hair was now free of its ponytail and hung loose, falling just above her elbows. "How'd you get past the guard?" he asked her suspiciously.

She shrugged. "I have my ways." She winked. He rolled his eyes, wondering why _daughter_ hadn't been his first guess. "Look, I have a favor to ask of you." She hopped up on his desk, admiring the tablet he was translating.

"I'm working," he replied.

"On that?" she asked.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"It doesn't say anything important," she remarked. That got his attention. "All it says is," she paused for a moment to read it and laughed, " 'Akameros was here' and then a date."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not kidding. That's what it says!"

"And you can read it?"

"Please," she said. "Of course I can! We were taught this in kindergarten."

Daniel pushed the artefact aside and looked up at Nalia. "Alright, what do you want?"

She grinned victoriously. "I want you to take me back to my planet. The one I was born on."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to learn more about my family history," she replied.

"Why do you want me to come with you?"

"Not just you. All of SG-1," she corrected.

"Again, why?"

She bit her lip. "Because I want Vala to come too." Daniel remained silent, contemplating the idea. "Please! It's her world too, but I think she's scared to go back."

Daniel said nothing for a few moments, and Nalia waited, staring at her perfectly painted nails. Finally he looked back at her and said, "I'll talk to General Landry about it."

She squealed and hopped down from his desk. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, and hopped back out. "I'll go back to my quarters now, like a good little girl."

"Great," he muttered. He looked at the tablet again and at his notes and realized she was right about what it said. _Well that was a giant waste of an afternoon,_ he thought. He stood and headed to the general's office.


	6. Realization

****Hope you like this!! Reviews always appreciated! ****J**** This was going to be longer, but I decided to break it up a bit. More soon.****

"Mmm!" Nalia squealed, shoving more food in her mouth. "And what do you call this?" she asked.

"Chocolate," Cam replied.

"It's so good!" she moaned.

"Uh, hey guys," came a voice from the doorway of Nalia's temporary quarters. Cam and Nalia looked up to see Daniel.

"Hey, Jackson," Cam said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're scheduled to leave on a mission in," Daniel paused to look at his watch, "about an hour."

"Recon?" Cam asked.

Daniel nodded. "Something like that." Cam raised an eyebrow. "We're going to Vala's home world," he said in a lower voice.

Nalia squealed. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping into Daniel's arms.

Cam opened his mouth to speak, but Daniel beat him to it. "And Nalia's coming with us. It was her idea. She wants to get to know more about her history."

Cam nodded. "Vala told me once that she didn't want to go back to her village."

"Oh, she's just scared," Nalia said, waving her arm to dismiss the idea. She sat back on the bed and took another mouthful of this chocolate stuff she'd just discovered.

Cam looked over and examined Nalia's outfit. "You know, you'll probably want to change your clothes," he said.

She looked down and groaned. "Alright alright. Although I see nothing wrong with this," she said.

Cam stood up and said, "I'll come back for you in forty-five minutes. Be ready."

"Yes, sir!"

Cam and Daniel left Nalia alone to change her outfit to something more acceptable for off-world travel.

"So where are we going?" Vala asked, bouncing up behind her teammates. Cam and Daniel exchanged a look that said they weren't going to let her know exactly which planet it was.

"P4X 948," Cam replied. Vala nodded. "And Nalia is coming with us," he added.

"She is?" Vala asked. "Why?"

"She guilted Jackson into taking her with us," Cam replied. Daniel scowled.

Vala hit Daniel's arm. "Pushover," she teased, skipping past them down the hall.

***

It wasn't too long before SG-1, minus Teal'c, who was still off-world, and Nalia were assembled in the gate room.

As Walter dialled the gate, Nalia turned to the team and asked, "How many times have you gone through the gate?"

Sam, Vala and Daniel all shrugged. "Too many times to count," Sam replied.

"Three-hundred-seventy-six," Cam answered.

Nalia's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep," Cam nodded. "What about you?"

"This is my hundredth," she smiled.

The wormhole established and Nalia was the first to run through the event horizon. Sam looked over at Vala, who was staring down at her gun as she walked up the ramp. She was worried about her friend, but she hoped Nalia was right – that Vala was just scared. Otherwise this mission would not end well.

Vala looked around as she stepped out of the gate. Something was off. This place looked all too familiar. She held her breath and tried to convince herself it was just a coincidence, but there was a feeling in the put of her stomach that told her she'd seen this place too many times before.

Nalia took Vala's arm and led her through the forest, away from the gate. She vaguely remembered Alianna telling her where the village was in relation to the Stargate, and she hoped the information was correct. Vala was barely breathing.

"What's wrong?" Nalia asked her, frowning slightly.

Vala choked, unable to get any words out. Her eyes were wide.

"Don't be afraid," Nalia told her. "Everything'll be fine."

Vala wasn't listening. She knew they were headed toward her village. She wanted to run back toward the gate, but her teammates were behind her and could easily stop her. She was also torn because Nalia looked so excited. Still, wouldn't it be better to save her the heartache of what she would discover if they got to the village?

"We d-don't ha-have to go to th-the village," Vala stammered. "I-I know this planet, it's n-not very welcoming."

Sam immediately knew something must be really wrong for Vala to be scared. "Y'know, maybe she's right," she said. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Cam looked between Sam and Vala and wondered if they'd made a mistake coming here.

"But you promised!" Nalia whined at Daniel, who looked as though he was about to agree.

Suddenly Vala's fear turned to anger. "_You knew_ this was my village?!" she yelled.

Daniel nodded. "Well, yeah."

Vala's blue-grey eyes flashed with intense anger and hurt as she looked at her teammates. She charged at Daniel, but Cam grabbed her before she could do any damage. "I can't believe you!" she exclaimed. "Any of you!" She glared at Sam.

"Hey, I protested this!" Sam replied in defence. "I told you guys this was a bad idea."

Vala turned her glare toward Daniel and Cam. "You _know_ I never wanted to come back here!" She was still fighting to break free of Cam's grasp. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

Nalia moved in between them. "Don't be mad at them," she squeaked. "It was my idea. I thought you were just scared to come back."

Vala remained silent, still fuming.

"I convinced them it was a good idea. You should be mad at me," she said, staring at the ground.

Vala softened slightly. "You didn't know," she told her daughter. "_They_ did!"

"Please don't be mad at them," Nalia pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Vala pulled her arms free at last and finished the swing she'd begun, hitting Daniel squarely on the face.

"Hey!" he replied, stumbling backwards.

"Feel better?" Cam asked.

Vala whipped around and swiftly kicked him in a much more painful place. She exhaled. "Much," she replied. "Now let's go back," she said, starting to walk away.

"Stop!" came a voice from behind them. "What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see a man pointing a gun at them. It wasn't more than twenty seconds later than they were surrounded.

Nalia looked around, feelings of dread and guilt eating up her stomach. She stared into the green eyes of one of her captors, tears forming in her own.

"Vala?" the man said, bitterness in his voice.

A look of even deeper terror crossed Vala's face as she turned to face him. "Hi," she said, forcing an innocent smile.

"How dare you show your face here again!" he exclaimed, poising his gun to shoot.

"No!" Nalia exclaimed, jumping in front of her mother.

"Nalia, don't," Vala demanded.

"Nalia?" the man asked. The gun fell out of his hand as he stared at her, firing as it hit the ground.

"Ahh," Vala moaned as the bullet pierced through her shoulder. Cam and Daniel were remained standing, their weapons ready to fire at anyone who came too near. Nalia and Sam dropped to Vala's side. Nalia took one of Vala's hands and Sam was busy trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nalia," the man said again. He started forward, but Cam turned and pointed his gun at him.

"You, back!" Cam called to him.

"I'm so sorry," Nalia cried. "This is all my fault."

"It's not," Vala told her. "It's not your fault."

"It is!"

"It's Qetesh's fault," she mumbled. "Not yours. Don't blame yourself," she told her. "Got it?"

Nalia nodded, though the feeling of guilt did not disappear. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered.

"We need to get her back to the SGC," Sam said. "She needs to be treated before she loses too much blood or the wound gets infected."

"You're not going anywhere," another man called. "You're coming with us."


	7. Results

****This is a rather short chapter but I'm posting it in conjunction with another. As well, I have received a few reviews saying the Cam and Daniel thing with tricking Vala was unrealistic, but I promise you, they have a reason, which will be revealed shortly****

"Jackson?" Cam asked, staring out from the bars of the cell which held him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did we think this was a good idea?"

"I don't know."

Cam fell back, laying against the wall. He exhaled deeply. "We should have known this was a horrible idea."

"I know."

"How'd you get General Landry to go along with this?"

"I wasn't exactly honest with him," Daniel admitted. "I told him that Nalia had informed me about many important artifacts on this planet and that I wanted to come here to check them out. I told him Nalia needed to come so that she could show me where to find everything."

Cam looked at him, puzzled. "Why would you do that, man?" he asked. Throwing a small rock he'd found at Daniel.

"Hey, you didn't exactly protest to coming!"

Cam stared out, silent.

***

Nalia sat alone in the corner of her cell. Sam was on the other side, tending to Vala's wound.

"What have I done?" Nalia asked under her breath.

Nalia reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain which hung around it. She dropped it into her palm and glared at it.

Nalia stood and walked over to Sam, dropping the chain beside her. "I want you to take this," she said before returning to her corner.

All she'd wanted was to get away. To live free. She'd thought this world -her home world - was her shot. She'd just wanted to share it with her mother. She realized now how naïve she'd been to think this would work. She should have known this would never work. That Vala was scared for a valid reason. But she'd been blinded by her own dreams.

"What is this?" Sam asked, interrupting Nalia's thoughts. She was holding the chain between her forefinger and thumb, so it dangled above the ground.

"Something I never should have had."

Nalia leaned back, closing her eyes, praying that she'd wake up in her own bed on her own world, before everything had gone wrong.


	8. Remembering

***FLASHBACK****

Nalia walked alone on the street. A few bikes passed her, but besides that, silence rang through the air.

From a nearby alley, she heard a scream - not one of fear, but one of pain. When she walked by, she saw two men engaged in a fight, and this one had a clear winner. One of the men fell to the ground with a loud thunk*. She saw blood pouring from his chest more rapidly than she thought possible from any brawl. That was when she first noticed the shiny object in the other man's hand. Blood dripped from it.

Nalia's eyes went wide when she realized what had just taken place. Knowing there was nothing she could do for the dying man, and not wanting to become the next victim, her flight reflex kicked kind of thing never happened on her planet! She contained her scream and ran away as quickly as she could.

She was in a daze when she got home. She flicked on the lights to the house she'd gotten when she finished her job training, just as every other citizen would. She turned on her matter converter and tried to decide what to eat. A fresh plate of pasta appeared before her. But she wasn't hungry. She couldn't make herself eat it.

She walked solemnly up to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. She cried, wondering what happened to the world she'd once known.

***

The rebellion had started only a few weeks ago, but already there were thousands of deaths. On a world with only a small population, that was an incredible devestation.

Nalia headed to work with a speedier pace than she would have before. The streets used to be safe, but suddenly this group of rebels had destroyed everyone's sense of security. The couldn't seem to be stopped.

She stared down at the chain which rested in her hand, an invention she'd created in secret back in her days of working in research and develioment. Recently, she'd been shuffled into the political sector, for which she had none of the necessary eight-year training and adjustment period necessary for any job. She'd always been satisfied with research and development, having worked there since the age of 8, as any respectable member of the community would.

This politics thing was strange and foreign to her. She was working in an institution that before had served only as figureheads, who held little real power throughout the world. The hadn't been needed until now.

She tied the chain around her neck. She had no idea how its power worked, despite being its creator, but she knew her enemies could not know about it. She needed it if peace would ever be found.

Nalia had been able to determine that the chain somehow released a chemical, one which made people, simply put, more sympathetic with the wearer's point of view.

She hated manipulating people, but it had to be done.

***  
It didn't work. At first, it seemed to, but now... The effects must have worn off. She sighed. More testing should have been done. A treaty had been created, peace established, but three hours after they left her presence, the riots broke out again. More fighting.

Worse off, her own government had been overthrown in a matter of moments because of her. She'd stayed with them, so they had no time to recover from its effects. Because of her own actions, the near-perfect way of life to which she had become accustomed - the same one shared by the rest of the planet of people who were once equals - was lost.

They knew she'd done something to them. She couldn't tell them what, but she knew she couldn't stay in her own house for much longer. They'd come for her soon. She had to get out.

It wasn't long before she was on a ship heading to the gate. She shuffled through, lost among the crowd. Only a small backpack on her shoulders.


End file.
